


oh, but we never got the chance

by favefangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 70s nostalgia, American Pie, Dancing, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Mutual Pining, Slow Dancing, Underage Drinking, based on fanart i saw on tumblr, no pies were harmed in the making of this fic, the song, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: Their time before the war may have been brief, but it was theirs.Sirius loved his friends, but only one of them had a whole hold on his heart.





	oh, but we never got the chance

**Author's Note:**

> So [here](https://megellison.tumblr.com/post/175759062137/can-you-please-draw-the-marauders-for-meeee) is the fanart that spawned this monstrosity. The art is beautiful. This is not.
> 
> This was originally supposed to be Remus jealous of Sirius and James but then I got side-tracked by wolfstar slow dancing and... yeah. This happened.

The four of them had been drinking all night and not one of them could honestly say they weren't at least half tipsy. Burning out one of the last evenings of summer dancing away to Pink Floyd and The Who, and drinking beer which had been donated to the cause by James' parents. The cause being making Sirius forget the home he had been avoiding all summer long. 

Maybe James had drunk a little too much, although he would deny it to his grave the proud bastard, and one final jovial dance with Sirius was enough to convince them to let Peter carry him home. That just left Sirius and Remus behind to erase all evidence they were there lest the muggle police force decided to go looking for some rowdy underage kids drinking beer in the local park on a Thursday evening.

Sirius wasn't exactly enjoying having to clean up their mess when his he perked up as American Pie began to play on the stereo. He called Remus' name and when their eyes met he grinned widely. He dropped the black plastic bin bag, the cans inside it clanking against the concrete, and held out his hand to his friend.

"You know I don't dance," Remus protested half-heartedly.

"C'mon Moony, just this once? Please? Peter and James both danced with me, it's only fair!" Sirius pressed, taking a step closer with his hand still extended.

Remus shook his head so Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed his hands anyway. Remus ceased protesting with a resigned sigh as Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus' waist. The other pulled Remus' arm away from his body slightly and clasped their hands. Sirius pulled Remus in close - perhaps closer than when he'd danced with James and Peter earlier but who was checking - and began to sway, lethargically lifting their clasped hands in an arc from their shoulders to their thighs and back. 

“I love this song,” Remus hummed.

Sirius found his mouth hovering near Remus' ear so tried to disguise his quickened breathing as best he could. He could have sworn he heard Remus sigh as they were pressed together. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. There was a blissful haze surrounding him at holding Remus in his arms, and he couldn't quite see through it clearly. It had been a tantalising summer of having Remus' sun-kissed skin so close without being able to touch him, and it felt like it was all finally coming to a head as Don McLean sang.

“Me too,” Sirius whispered in reply.

Sometimes Sirius felt he was suffocating in all the feelings he was keeping hidden inside - the adoration and lust and (dare he say) love that he kept bottled up. He hated that he felt this way about his friend, feared how such feelings might jeopardize their relationship. It felt like a betrayal to get distracted by the way his hair blew into his eyes in the breeze, or the sound of his voice when he had just woken up in the morning, or his blissful half-way-to-drunk smile.

Sirius almost regretted ever asking Remus to dance. Almost regretted letting himself get a taste for what having Remus close felt like. Regretted that, eventually, he would have to let go.

"Thank you for an amazing summer," Sirius mumbled into Remus' ear, in an attempt to distract himself from the ache inside his chest.

Sirius definitely didn't imagine Remus nuzzling his face into his neck, but he didn't dare say anything lest he ruin the moment. He just gripped his friend that little bit tighter and hoped Remus didn't mind how much his palms were sweating. The song continued to play as they swayed along to the music. The whole thing felt like a dream; holding remus close on a perfect, warm summer evening, all thoughts of Grimmauld Place far out of his conscious - the whole thing played like on of Sirius' most secret fantasies.

"You're my best friend, Pads. I'd do anything for you." Remus said, voice barely above a whisper. There was a pause before, "Pads?"

"Yeah, Rems?"

"Are you in love with me?"

The question made Sirius stiffen and loosen his grip on Remus in shock at the bluntness of it, but Remus didn't move to pull away. Just swayed to the music, breathing softly into Sirius' neck as though his simple question hadn't just ripped Sirius' whole world right open. Sirius swallowed thickly around the worry rising in his throat, breathing as best he could past the tightness in his chest like a hand squeezing his lungs. 

But Remus didn't move to pull away.

"Are you in love with me?" Sirius countered, forehead resting against the side of Remus' face as he told himself not to get hopeful. Hope was often in league with regret and disappointment, he had found.

"Yes," came Remus' quiet, bashful reply - as though one little world wasn't bringing Sirius' reality crashing down around him. "But that doesn't answer my question."

"Rems..." Sirius breathed, not quite believing his ears. "Remus..."

"It's okay if your’re not," Remus pressed in a voice that sounded decidedly like it was not okay. "I just wanted you to know."

And now Remus was loosening his grip, like he half expected Sirius to let go, to be angry, to say he didn't want to be friends anymore. Sirius was just trying to overcome his internal euphoria and reassure Remus that he felt the same, but he was also astounded that Remus had been brave enough to risk it all. Sirius knew that alcohol probably played some part in it, but it was good to see why Remus had been sorted into Gryffindor - to be truly honest with one’s friends is the bravest you can be.

"Remus," Sirius repeated, aware of how ridiculous he was being. "I love you with every fibre of my being. You are the reason I can get through my summers at Grimmauld Place - the thought of James and Peter, sure, but mostly of you."

Remus wrapped both of his arms around Sirius' neck and pulled him as close as possible. Nothing more needed to be said. After all, why ruin a truly magical night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> I was supposed to spend my summer writing and this is the sum total of what I've produced. Go me!
> 
> I am well aware this is not my best work and the ending is incredibly lazy but I haven't posted anything in so long! (5 whole months!!!)
> 
> 4 days until my GCSE results lads. Do you know how much I'm bricking it? Do you hecking know!!!?
> 
> Fun fact, I chose American Pie as the song they dance to initially because it's mine and my mom's song, we always sing along to it in the car. But I was reading the lyrics to see if I could find anything for the title (which I did) and it's the perfect marauders song. Keep an eye out on my Tumblr for the inevitable post I make eventually. I'll probably add a link somewhere when I make it.
> 
> If you enjoyed it you might want to leave a kudos or a comment. Or if you didn't enjoy it. Please, dear God, comment - I am so lonely... I also accept concrit if there's something about this that's bugging you that you wanted to tell me, just make sure it's constructive.
> 
> I headcanon that Mrs Potter is the kind of baller mum who would give their kid alcohol so they would know how much they were drinking and would do anything to make Sirius have a good time. Feel free to disagree.
> 
> I like friends so my tumblr is always open: [maddy-does](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/maddy-does). My Insta is @maddy.does, but i'm super inactive so good luck, lol.
> 
>  **Prompts?**  
>  So, I have severe writers block at the minute and so in order to try and stimulate my writing juices (that is a weird sentence, I apologise) I’m opening myself up to prompts and requests for writing. If you're interested please message me on one of the social media listed above, or drop the prompt in the comments below, it is muchly appreciated! Your prompt could just be a song (because then i get to discover new music, too, which is always fun!!)
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and for making it through this mess of an end note that's probably longer than the actual fic. Hope you enjoyed your stay.
> 
> Have a wonderful existence!
> 
> EDIT: I told you I'd make that post! [Here ya go!](https://nebulous--bounds.tumblr.com/post/177518908446/strap-in-boys-its-gonna-be-one-hell-of-a-ride)
> 
> EDIT #2: the above post is on my old tumblr but you should still be able to view it i hope?


End file.
